Reality High School
by iamalittleteapot
Summary: Cagalli and her father, Ulen, move to America after he cousin's parents die to take care of the girl. Enrolling with her cousin, Tarysa, Cagalli faces the life of an American school life. Can she handle it all? AU story


GASP!! I'm here with an AU fic!!! Oh, it's been done before as well!!! Yes, a High School Fic!!!! BUT, this is going to be more...mature and more American like so there's going to be drugs, fights and sexual content, much like my high school...SAY NO TO DRUGS!!!

Also, I'm going to need a few OC's. I need...fangirls of any male character...or female character...maybe some fanboys and some characters who hang out with the 'main' group, but only about on two or three since my character will also be part of it...uhm, just say your name, age hair and eye color and personality really, maybe some likes and dislikes...especially if you are going to a fangirl/boy...

Oh! I almost forgot to mention! Any of the characters who did die aren't dead in here!!! They are happily alive...well, not really happily but they are alive!!! Lacus isn't a singer but she loves all those songs that she did sing, only she only like the Japanese version. Hahaha, there is going to be some singing in here as well!!!!

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gundam Seed and never will. BUT, I do own my character!!!!

---------------------------------------------

R. D. Clyde: Student Motivation Quotes  
Getting things done is not always what is most important. There is value in allowing others to learn, even if the task is not accomplished as quickly, efficiently or effectively.

----------------------------------------------

_On this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past and dreaming of you_

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase, the love that we made..._

"The alarm clock sang. It would have continued if it wasn't for the VERY annoyed golden blonde who threw her alarm clock at a wall. The poor thing landed on a pile of broken junk, other alarm clocks to be exact. Back to the blonde now. We should all now know who this person is because of the pissed off topaz eyes glaring right at me...Oh!!! I feel the fire!! Great Cagalli! Give me more!!!" a golden haired female said while she was holding a video camera and looking at the said blonde.

"UGH! Get out of my room Tarysa!!!" Cagalli yelled while she sat up on her bed, revealing her messy array of hair and what Tarysa supposed was clothing.

"But Cagalllliiiiii!!!! Today's our first dayyyy!!!! Uncle Ulen told me to get you up!" Tarysa whined while pouting at Cagalli with her baby peridot colored eyes.

Cagalli's eyes twitched as she heard that one cursed word. That's right; _School_. The one thing that every teen dreads except for those nerds...No offence to any out there. The blonde female almost fainted, remembering this dreaded date. "Ugh, what time is it Tary?" Cagalli asked.

Meet Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Daughter of Ulen Hibiki and cousin of Tarysa Jeanne Hibiki. Her father is a scientist who sometimes worked with his brother who is now dead. However, Ulen is currently studying on how to make life sutible on different planets. Seventeen years old and entering her Junior year in High School. Has a fiery temper that will even put Axl Rose to shame. She's a bit of a tomboy who is easily annoyed. Soft spot; currently her younger cousin Taryssa. Anger Spot; being called a boy. She has a secret obsession with...Well, it wouldn't be secret then would it. Dislikes; anything too salty or too soupy. Any sport? Cagalli does let herself get involved with Track and Soccer, although it's hard since they're in the same season.

"Uhm..it's about six o'clock. Isn't this the earliest you've ever woken up?" Tarysa said with a

cheeky grin.

Now meet Tarysa Jeanne Hibiki. Father and Mother deceased and currently in the care of her Uncle Ulen. Her father, Ulen's brother, was a famous scientist trying to find the cure for cancer. Her mother was an Opera singer who landed a role in some musical movies. Fifteen years old and going into her Sophomore year. Always happy and cheerful but still has the Hibiki Temper, as Uncle Ulen calls it, in her. She does have a dark and manipulative side that can get the better of her. Tary easily breaks under stress but when told to keep on going strong, she will. Soft Spot; stuffed animals, preferably a bunny. Anger Spot; like Cagalli, being called a boy...Oh yes, it's happened, and by a freaking Doctor! Dislikes; Anything that is still moving or have come from the ocean, sea or lake. Sport? Cheerleading and Track.

Cagalli groaned as she heard the time. What Tarysa said was true, _this_ was the earliest she ever woke up. The blonde haired girl looked at the almost identical cousin of hers before she got herself out of bed with a yawn. Doing some stretches, she waiting for what was to come.

"I'm so happy Cagalli! You and Uncle Ulen are going to love it here!!! I'm sorry I couldn't go to Japan! It was so hard because I'm not eighteen yet so I haven't inherited all their money!!!" the younger blonde said while she gave Cagalli one of her big ol' polar bear hugs.

Cagalli tried to breath while she patted her cousin's back. "Tarysa...Shower...Need..." Cagalli managed to choke out.

Tarysa gasped. "Oh you're right! I'll see you in a bout ten minutes!" she said, running out and already taking her light blue tank top off that served as her pajamas. A crash was heard and a loud sorry before the rushing steps of Tarysa's feet vanished.

Cagalli let out a chuckle before she herself started to strip. She was in her matching black bra and panties while she walked into her own bathroom. Setting a towel on the toilet, Cagalli looked at herself in the mirror. What she was every girl's dream. Large, but not to large and full breast. A size 34 C to be exact. All the right curves for hands to glide over. Just the thought of foreign hands gliding over her sensitive skin gave her shivers. Nicely toned stomach and abs with almost goddess like legs.

'_Why was I cursed with this type of body? Is it another one of Dad's Hibiki Charm thingies?_' Cagalli thought before she fully stripped herself. The blonde beauty took one last glance at herself as she ran a hand through her shoulder cut hair. It was sticking in places that would make Isaac Newton have a heart ache.

Sighing, Cagalli turned the shower on hot and enjoyed the blissful moments of her own lonely time...

**With Tarysa**

Tarysa skipped into the baby green colored room before heading into the pearl colored bathroom. She stripped herself of most clothing but left herself in her dark red bra and underwear. Like Cagalli, she examined herself. There, running from her left under arm to the valley of her own large breast was a scar that shone against her skin. Another one was found on her chest, only running a few inches but almost blended perfectly with her skin. Finally, there was a last one that ran from her belly button up to her middle rib cage.

She would almost be exactly like her cousin Cagalli if it wasn't for these scars, her green eyes and her more stylish hair. While Cagalli had a punk hair style, Tarysa had a model's hair style, or what she called model. It was medium length, reaching a few inches above her elbows. All of it was the same length except for her side bangs that framed her face.

Deciding not to go into herself future, Tarysa turned the shower on but squealed as almost cold water came out. "Cagalli Yula Hibiki!!" she hissed while shivering in the shower.

**Cagalli...**

"Achoo! Hmm, I must be getting an early cold or something..." Cagalli said to herself.

Cagalli was now finished with her wonderfully warm shower. She was hyped up for the day as she wrapped a red towel around her frame and a cream towel on her head, touseling her hair even more. From her throat, the blonde teen started to hum her all time favorite song, which Tarysa considered to be Cagalli's theme song (1).

With towels covering herself, Cagalli stepped out of her bathroom to bump into someone. Taking the towel off of her head, she stopped her cousin looking at her ablazed eyes. Tarysa was only covered in a baby green towel that seemed a bit too small.

"Cagy! You made me have a cold shower!!!" she whined, stomping one of her feet. All her cousin could do was blink in slight confusion.

"Uh, sorry Tarysa." was all the older blonde could muster. Cagalli watched as her foot patted the floor while her younger cousin brought a hand to her face. Tarysa then lightly slapped herself before turning.

"Pour l'amore de Dieu." Tarysa sai din French, a habit of hers.

Cagalli blinked and cocked her head. "Uhm, English please." she stated more than asked.

"For the love of God! Gees, Cagalli, you're enrolling into French this year." Tarysa said, already planning out what classes her cousin would have. It took a moment for Cagalli to realize that however.

"Hey! I want to plan my own classes!!!" she whined to her cousin, glaring at her.

"But I want you to have the same classes as me!!!" Tarysa replied, firing her own glare at her cousin.

"Hey girls! what to you want for break-...Never mind..." Ulen said, popping out of nowhere before retreating after getting glares from the Hibiki cousins. Once he left, the glaring continued.

It wasn't long before a maid peeped her head in to see the dark auras surrounding each girl. "Uhm, Miss Hibiki, Miss Hibiki, school is about to start..." she said, earning a gasp. Both of them ran to her and clutched her collar.

"WHAT?!" they both screamed, swiftly glaring at each other before looking back at the maid.

"School...about to start..." she said before finally getting dropped. She shut her eyes from the impact and pain. Once she reopened them, she saw Tarysa jumoed over her, with earned a gasp from the maid.

Cagalli was already in her large walk-in closet. Feeling rushed, she grabbed her destroyed (**no, not totally ripped in shreads but those kind of pants that come that way**) superflare pants. She then took out her turquoise polo and finally a sweater with thick black and white stripes. Just plain black and white tennis shoes were next.

Hair still wet, Cagalli quickly brushed her hair and teeth at the same time. After that, she applied light make-up before finally getting dressed. Cagalli then ran the fastest she ever ran down the steps, almost tripping a bazillion times. At the bottom was Tarysa with her wireless blow dryer, working on her hair.

She wore something simple like Cagalli. She had vintage washed wide legged jeans, an olive green V-cut T, with a chalk cadrigen sweater with matching shoes. Tarysa, after drying her hair, put it into a high pony tail, leaving her bangs down to frame her face. She turned to Cagalli and threw Cagalli Ulen's keys. "C'mon! I'll dry your hair in the car!"

Cagalli followed after her, not eager for the car ride. Once in the white with gold stripes Ascari A10 (**L-O-V-E that car!**), she buckled herself up while starting the ignition. She glanced over at Tarysa who looked slightly worried.

"What?" Cagalli asked as she opened the garage door and exited, driving away from the cream colored mansion. She took a few more glances at Tarysa before sighing. A loud, wind roaring sound snapped her out of her thought. Cagalli's hair was blown in all directions.

"Seriously Cagy, you need to take better care of your hair! I might just have to take you to the salon after school!" Tarysa scolded while fighitng against the struggling Cagalli. "Keep your eyes on the road!" the younger cousin shouted while hitting her older cousin on the head with a brush.

"Fine, fine..." Cagalli said, grubbing the spot on her head with her free hand before Tarysa once again hit her with the hair brush. Cagalli almost yelled at her if it wasn't for the harsh glare her cousin sent to her.

"Both hands on the wheel!!! Gees, Cagalli, it's different here in America than it is in Japan...and France...and Russia for that matter!!!" Tarysa hissed, recalling the palces that some of her uncle's houses.

"Hey! I only lived in France and Japan. France I barely remember!" Cagalli argued back. From the corner of her eyes, Cagalli saw her cousin roll her eyes before continuing with her work. A few moments passed before Cagalli felt a tug on each side of her head. Cagalli then felt her hair being tied up into whatever crazy style her cousin gave her.

Tarysa sat back in her seat, examining Cagalli's hair. It was pulled into a half pony tail with her bangs still down as well as her locks that come before her ears. The younger cousin tapped her bottom lip before getting jerked buy the force of a stopping car. "Ugh! Dude? What is that about?" she called, rubbing the spot on his head that she hit with the brush.

Cagalli looked over at Tarysa innocently while pointing out the front window. "Stop light. Which reminds me, where the hell and I going?!" Cagalli's eyes grew slightly angry but she remembered what her anger management teacher told her once. _Small things need small reactions._

Tarysa blinked for a few moments before gasping out a small breath. "Oh! You go straight, the a left and then a right and keep going straight and the school will be right there! BAM!" she said, just now getting excited about having her cousin come to her school!! It was her dream come true.

Cagalli sighed while shaking her head. Her cousin could be a total ditz at times...Well, most of the time any way. Reopening her eyes, Cagalli took the directions and in no time they were at the VERY large school. THe other cousin's jaw dropped. "Geez, Tarysa! How many students are in this shcool?" Cagalli asked as she stepped out of her car, grabbing her bag from the back seat.

Tarysa looked over at Cagalli confused while she grabbed her own green jean bag. "Hmm? What do you mean? There's only 2,800 students. Exaclty too! That means that there are...700 students in each class!!! That's more than enough for you to make friends Cagalli! Why don't you hang with me and my friends until you get some?!" Tarysa said happily while Cagalli and her shut the car doors.

Before answering, Cagalli locked her car door and stalked foward. Tarysa hurried after her while waiting for her look alike twin to answer. "Well, Tarysa, it would be odd for a Junior to hang around Sophomores." Cagalli said while giving an apologetic glance to Tarysa. Big mistake.

Tarysa already knew Cagalli was going to say that which is why she brought out Cagalli's weaknesses. Cagalli's stuffed Hello Kitty doll. In Tarysa's other hand were siscors which were pointed at the blue bow atop the stuffed animal's head. Cagalli's eyes went wide as she ripped the stuffed animal from Tarysa's arms in a flash, stuffing it in her bag while looking around.

"Tarysa!" she hissed at the cousin, glaring knifes at her. Ah, great. Cagalli's second weakeness. Tarysa's puppy dog eyes. Cagalli's eyes twitched as she she looked away. '_Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it...Awww! You fell for it!!!!_' Cagalli thought while she slapped her head.

Tarysa smiled while putting the siscors away. She was about to speak before a soccer ball hit her in her head. She fell onto the ground infront of Cagalli, who was now looking for the owner of the ball with death god eyes. She spotted a navy blue haired boy wo cooly walked over to them with a tooth pick in hs mouth.

Tarysa groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. She brought her hand down to see only a little bit of blood from her temple. The younger blonde winced as she was it. Behind her, Tarysa heard Cagalli growl which made her eyes go wide. Turning to her cousin, Tarysa was about to scream but was silence by the deaf silence around her.

There, infront of them, stood Athrun Zala. His bent down with that 'I'm cooler than you' attitude and picked up the ball. He took the toothpick from his mouth and glared down at Tarysa. "It's you again? How many times must you interfer with my fun?! Watch were you're standing next time!!!" he yelled at her, making her hide under her bangs.

Cagalli's buttons were pushed so far that they were now broken. She stomped over to Athrun and tapped his shoulder. The golden eyed teen waited until he turned fully to yell at him. "Excuse me, but try to keep you balls," that cause a few Freshmen and Sophomores to giggle, "where they belong! Don't be playing on the ground, go play that game on the field you fucking moron!" she screamed at him.

Athrun Zala glared at her with ice cold eyes. His icie personality clashed with Cagalli's flaming one. This caused tension all around the students. Tarysa even froze from her sobs to watch what was going on. However, with out a word, Athrun turned around and stalked off. This caused students to look at each other in wonder.

Cagalli just blinked in confusion and anger. She was about to yell at his back before she was interupted. "Please Cagalli, don't do it." Tarysa spoke while standing up. She was still holding the small cut at the temple. Cagalli blinked before she looked down. Raising her head up, Cagalli smiled lightly.

"Let's get you to the nurse. It will be bad to have that cut open." Cagalli said. Tarysa nodded while she followed Cagalli while at the same time leading her. They arrived at the office which was conjoined with the nurse's office.

"You go and get you schedule figured out. I'll be right back." Tarysa said with a wave while walking ito the nurse's office. Cagalli watched her before she went into the main office. Inside it was a boring white color with a few paintings of flowers here and there with equally boring grey carpit. The smell of cheep air sanitizer rose to her nose which made Cagalli wrinkle it in detest.

Walking up to the desk, Cagalli looked over it to see the secretary talking on the phone about some kid named Shinn not coming to school today while the lady said that he has to come or else he'll get in school detention. The secretary, just now noticing Cagalli, looked up at her with violet eyes, put her pointer finger up as a 'just a minute' gesture.

Cagalli nodded and waited by looking out of the office window to see Tarysa coming out. Tarysa turned to see Cagalli looking at her and smiled over at the older cousin. Cagalli smiled back as she watched Tarysa come in and enter the office to stand by her cousin.

"Did you get it yet?" Tarysa asked when she came to stand next to Cagalli. With a sigh, the golden haired female shook her head. Tarysa pouted before she too sighed. Looking at the secretary, the two listened to their conversation.

"Shinn missed too many school days last year!...Huh? uhm, he missed over 30, why?...WHAT?! you mean to tell me he was barely sick last year! But his father would call and...You two are divorced?...And he's living in Australia?...Oh, I'm sorry to hear that but, you do realize what kind of situation this puts Shinn in, correct?...Thank you. Have a nice day..." she said before hanging up the phone. With a sigh and groan, the secretary put her head in her hands.

"Uhm, Miss Badgriul?" Tarysa spoke softly, not wanting to anger the woman. Natarle looked up at her with a tired expression. However, a smile came to her face as she nodded.

"Yes Tarysa, how can I help you?" Natarle reposnded before leaning back into her chair.

"We need to get my cousin's schedule. She's new!" Tarysa replied happily before she hugged Cagalli's arm. "Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Seventeen years old. Entering her Junior year." she then said, giving all the needed information.

Natarle looked at her computer as she typed all of this in. Looking closer at the screen, she made a confused face. "You don't have a schedule figured out yet. Well, we better make you one really quickly." Natarle said, pulling out a few papers.

"Okay, would you rahter have French or History for first hour?" Natarle asked, looking at the only two open classes.

"Uhm, I'm not going to be ready for History first hour of the day so French." Cagalli answered. A clap from the younger girl besides herself informed Cagalli that her and Tarysa were going to have the same first hour.

"Family Living and Child Developement or History?"

"History."

"Once again, Family Living and Child Developement or Math?"

"Family Living."

"Math or English?"

"English?...I'll have English."

"Math or Advanced PE?"

"Advanced PE."

"Alright, we'll get your second trimester schedule figured out another day. I'll just need you to sign right here. I'll also need you to get a signature from each of your teachers and it must be turned in by the end of school, okay? Great!" Natarle said with a smile.

Cagalli nodded before she turned to leave after taking the papers. The topaz eyed girl looked over at Tarysa who was talking to Miss Badgiruel. "Okay! See you later Miss Badgiruel!" Tarysa said before linking arms with Cagalli.

"You have French, Family Living, and Advanced PE with me. Thank god! I thought I was going to be the only female in that class!!! Oh, you can share a locker with me for now. Miss Badgiruel is a bit stressed out. Shinn is one to do that though." Tarysa rambled, pulling Cagalli along with her.

"Wait, you know that Shinn guy?" Cagalli asked as they arrived at her, their, locker. Cagalli watched as Tarysa froze but nodded anyway, opening her locker.

"Yeah, me and him wne tout last year. We realized that we could only be friends though." she said while puttin gher backpack into the locker. Cagalli followed suite before looking at her schedule and the rooms they were in.

"Uhm, can we take a tour? Before classes start I mean..." Cagalli said shyly. She looked over at Tarysa who nodded.

"Of course we can! This is a confusing school so that's smart of you Cagalli!!!" Tarysa said before she pulled on Cagalli's wrist. "Okay, here's the French room...Here's the History room...Here's the Family Living and Child Developement class. We're going have to abreviate(sp?) that name...English room. It always smells good...and here's the Gym!" Tarysa said as the tour took ten minutes due to the very crowded hallways. By the end of the tour they were both panting lightly.

Cagalli was about to say something before the bell rang. Tarysa made a small eep sound as she pulled on Cagalli's wrist once again, running threw the halls and arriving at their locker in nno time. "First hour! We're going to be late!!!" she said while throwing the locker door open and grabbing the two binders she had put there before school started for both of them.

Once again, Cagalli was dragged by Tarysa before they entered the French room. Up front sat a woman with navy blue hair, arctice blue eyes and two yellow face framers on each side. "Ah! Tarysa! So nice to see you!" she said before her eyes drfited over to Cagalli. "Oh? Who's this?"

"This is my cousin, Cagalli Hibiki. She just registered here! She's also from Japan!!" Tarysa said happily before pushing Cagalli forward. Cagalli blushed as she looked down to the ground, aoviding the beautiful woman's eyes.

This action caused the woman to laugh. "Well, wlecome to my French class Cagalli! You can call me Aisha or Miss Aisha, which ever one you prefer. And my, Japan! Such a distance. We must talk about it one day!" Aisha said sweetly, taking the paper from Cagalli and signing it. "Please, do take your seats."

Tarysa pulled Cagalli to the two seats that were left. There was another one right besides them as well. Thankfully, they were by the window as well right by each other, one behind the other. Tarysa took the one closer to the front of the class while Cagalli took the back.

The door to the room opened once again. All the students looked to the door as everything became silent. Tarysa looked down while Cagalli looked at her back confused. Looking up, she saw Athrun Zala standing at the door, toothpick in his mouth still and emerald eyes looking at all the students befor ethey rested on her topaz eyes.

Cagalli and Athrun stared at each other for a few more second before Cagalli broke it, looking out the window instead. Her mind raced as she growled lowly, missing what Miss Aisha said next. "Athrun dear, please take the toothpick out and take you seat next to our new student, Miss Cagalli."

Athrun nodded briskly as he walked over to the row and sat down next to Cagalli. He silently took his toothpick out and flicked it some where into the room when Miss Aisha turned away. Making sure the French teacher, Athrun turned to the two Hibiki's. "Welcome to your new Hell, Hibiki Bitch and Hibiki Slut." he whispered to the two, making Tarysa flinch and whimper while Cagalli looked over at him with anger in her eyes.

"Zala bastard." she whispered back with equal venom in her voice.

-------------------------------------------------

AH! I made Athrun mean!!!! But don't worry, he has a reason to be mean to the girls!!!! Also, Cagalli is Hibki Bitch and Tarysa is Hibiki Slut. The reason why Tarysa is called a slut will be revealed later in the story.

Also, I made some parts of this story not realistic but it will be in the next few chapters. There will be mentioning of drugs, sex, alcohol, parties and gangs like I said before.

Please review even though I made Athrun evil!!!!!!!! Also, I can't think of a name for the high school so ideas will be accepted. Please help me to make this story the best I can!!!!


End file.
